If Only You Were Here With Me
by Starlight Girl
Summary: After Kagome gives brith to Inuyasha's first pup she dies, but it might not be what others think. It could be the work of a demon. full sum inside


_**If Only You Were Here With Me **_

By: Starlight Girl

Hi! This is my first ever InuYasha fan fiction here so I really hope you like it. I got this story when I was drawing a picture that reminded me of a mixture of Kagome and InuYasha. I just had to write it up.

Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are mates after defeating their enemy. When Kagome gives birth to their first pup, she just dies, but from what? Kagome's pup lives and InuYasha takes care of her. When he's daughter is older he leaves her to find and kill the murderer of Kagome. Misaki, InuYasha's kid, goes to find him but it may cost her life in the process.

Ch.

**An Order I Must Follow Through, Kagome.**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, "Kagome, where the hell did you go?"

Inuyasha jumped up and flew above the forest. He was worried for her. She was nine months pregnant with his first pup. She had wondered off after she had another one of her mood swings with her bow and arrow.

"Crap." Inuyasha shouted, "If she is hurt, I swear, she'll be in deep trouble with me."

After an hour of searching he jumped back home hoping she would be there waiting and he was right.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to her side, "Where in the world were you! If you came in contact with a demon, it could have hurt the baby! Don't ever do that to me, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him. He was going to be a wonderful father for our pup; he's so concerned about others.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said, "I didn't mean too. I'm just tired you know? This is hard for me, harder then you think."

"I know that Kagome." Inuyasha stroked her hair gently, "We all know how you feel okay? Just never do that, especially at this time."

This time Kagome said nothing in return. Inuyasha hugged her harder, but when he did, he felt her shake.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I-i-nu-yash-a." Kagome stumbled on words and grabbed his kimono hard, "It's time, our pup is-"

Inuyasha understood this right away. She was about to give birth to his pup for real this time. Inuyasha pushed her away and put her on his back. When she grabbed onto his hair, he took off to his hut. There Sango was walking past with a basket of food.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "Did you find Kagome yet?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, "Now she's about to give birth to my pup and I need you to get over here with everything you possibly need for Kagome, NOW!"

"Yes, Inuyasha!" Sango went running towards her home to get her supplies. Inside, Inuyasha was making the bed for Kagome and then gently placed her on the feathery soft blankets. Kagome was moaning and screaming in great pain.

"Inuyasha! It really hurts! Don't go ANYWHERE!" Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Inuyasha didn't mind.

"I'm not leaving you Kagome, you know that. Just be strong and Sango will be here soon," Inuyasha squeezed her hand back.

Sango soon arrived with all her supplies for Kagome's birth.

"Okay, Kagome." Sango started, "This will hurt great, trust me, that Miroku has given me so many children, I know the pain when ever I think about it. Now, just relax for a few minutes and we will begin."

Kagome tried but it was hard and before they even started, she was really tired. _This is weird, I'm used to pain ten times worst then this, why do I feel like I'm dieing from pain? _

"Okay Kagome, now push as hard as you can fro me." And Kagome did as she was told. Every time Sango told her to do something, she did it.

Hours past and Kagome grew more tired. Sango then smiled warmly at her and told her she was almost done. After one last push, and one last scream, a soft cry was heard throughout the small village. Kagome fell down into the pillows and gasped for air as if she was just strangled. Inuyasha was afraid but then that left when Sango placed his pup in his arms. He's pup, a girl, look almost _just _like Kagome except for the black dog ears poking out. He smiled, but Kagome was getting worse.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him, "Help me, I feel like I can't breathe."

Inuyasha gasped and handed his pup, a girl, over to Sango and took Kagome into his arms.

"That birth must have taken more out of me then I thought." Kagome coughed but blood came out at the same time.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "I know that I can't make it. I feel my life leaving my body, so please take good care of my child. Please, I love you and take care one and only lover."

Kagome became limp and fell out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha just looked at her and said nothing. It took a few minutes to take it all in. _She's really gone. _

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled out so loud that it made the birds fly away, "Damn it all to hell! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO HER! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

"Inuyasha, please calm down." Sango was crying as well as she held the pup who was wailing out loud, "It must have been too hard for her. She was young remember that."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha cried as tears flew everywhere, "She was so strong, I knew she could do this! SHE DIED! WHY DID SHE SANGO! IT WAS NOT BECAUSE SHE WAS YOUNG!"

Sango cried as Inuyasha took the child out of her arms. He wrapped his daughter up in a blanket and walked outside to the dark. He was still crying. Soon, his child fell asleep in his arms. He looked at he's brand new daughter.

"Misaki, I guess it's just you and me." Inuyasha kept crying as he fell to the ground. His tears stained the blanket wrapped around his daughter.

"Kagome, you always ordered me around with your 'sit'," Inuyasha said to himself, "this order I must follow through like all the others."

**To Be Continued **

How do you like for my first InuYasha fic? Review and be nice. I hope I can update soon with all the school coming my way this month.

Peace


End file.
